


that inner, secret glamour

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Lace Panties, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: This isn't what Ben had in mind when Rey said she wanted to bring some lingerie into their bedroom.





	that inner, secret glamour

This isn't what Ben had in mind when Rey said she wanted to bring some lingerie into their bedroom.

He stares in disgust at his reflection in the 'fresher mirror. The flimsy lace stretches translucent over his cock and balls, just barely managing to contain all the essentials. They're going to pop out the sides if he tries to walk in this ridiculous thing. His pubic hair is ahead of the game, sprouting out around his panty line like an unkempt forest of bad decisions.

She'd blushed so sweetly when she handed him the panties. Looked so earnest. He can tell, now, it was some kind of cruel joke at his expense.

'Ben?' Rey calls through the 'fresher door. 'Can I see yet?'

If she sees him like this, she's never going to fuck him with a straight face again. Ben has never looked so stupid in his life before - which, given the ears and nose nature bestowed on him, is quite the achievement. 'I think I've changed my mind,' he says.

She opens the door anyway. There's a long moment of burning, soul-consuming shame as Rey takes in the sight of him, standing there buck naked except for the tiny, lacy scrap that's riding up between his ass cheeks.

His face reddens - and so does hers. It's not the coy blush she showed him earlier. It's bright and hot and it comes with molten eyes and a sharp intake of breath and a wet tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

'You look-' The sentence trails off. Her voice is low and husky. Stepping into the confined space of the 'fresher, Rey puts one hand on Ben's crotch and the other on his exposed ass, and she strokes both like she can't quite believe it. Plucking the fabric. Kneading his skin. Breathing hotly against his neck.

Ben's urge to sink through the floor doesn't die, exactly, but suddenly it seems a bit less urgent.

'I want you to wear them all day,' Rey breathes. Her hands won't stop moving. The poor panties were barely coping with his flaccid cock - they stand no chance once he starts to harden. 'Under your clothes. I'll be the only one who knows.'

'They're actually kind of uncomfortable,' Ben says, but Rey's cupping his balls through the lace, and his heart is no longer in the objection.

'All day,' she says. 'Just for me - our secret. Oh, I can't wait to have you to myself tonight.' She can't take her eyes off him, gaze raking up and down his body. He's never seen her this turned on before. 'I bought a matching bralette...'

'One step at a time,' says Ben, as his erection strains against the lace. It's putting up a surprisingly good fight. 'I have some mental adjusting to do first.'


End file.
